


Che cosa ha detto?

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: “Appuntamento al buio con…” [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Fluff, Introspettivo, Love Story, Sentimentale, Surprises, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Si udivano borbottii, risate e tanta gioia, ma all’improvviso il momento venne spezzato. Una parola di senso compiuto fu pronunciata e tutti gli occhi si voltarono verso un'unica persona.Un piccolo momento della famiglia Gold.[Questa storia fa parte della serie: “Appuntamento al buio con…”]





	Che cosa ha detto?

 

                                                                        

 

“Gli amici si meritano. E bisogna meritarli sempre, senza interruzione, correndo ogni giorno il rischio di contraddirli e di perderli. “  
(Georges Bernanos)  
 

   
 

[A Lucrezia,  
all’amica che difficilmente contraddico, ma  
quando ciò succede trovo un modo per farmi perdonare.  
Questa è per te.]

   
   
   
   
  
   
   
C’erano voluti anni, sacrifici e tanto, tanto dolore, ma alla fine anche l’anima più oscura poteva trovare la sua luce. E’ vero, non è stato facile, ma ciò che è bello non è mai semplice e questo Gold lo sapeva. Suo figlio Neal sarebbe stato orgoglioso di lui e forse, per la prima volta, l’oscuro signore si sentì più che mai vicino a colui che aveva amato e perso.  
Quel mattino – uno dei tanti - Gold scese in cucina e preparò il latte per il piccolo Gideon e, nonostante dovesse ancora abituarsi a quella routine, sapeva di non essere mai solo. Ancor prima di voltarsi dopo aver sentito dei passi raggiungerlo, si ritrovò circondato da due braccia forti, circondato dal profumo dell’unica donna che lui avesse mai amato.  
«Buongiorno» sussurrò a fior di labbra Belle, mentre il suo sorriso iniziava e finiva su quelle dell’uomo.  
«Belle!» esclamò soavemente l’altro, lasciando che tutto il resto scomparisse in quel momento di puro amore.  
Erano così concentrati ad amarsi che quando sentirono i borbottii del piccolo trasformarsi in qualcosa di più si voltarono sconvolti.  
Tutti gli occhi si puntarono su quell’esserino che, in qualche modo era riuscito a cambiare le loro vite.  
Gideon si trovava nel suo seggiolone intento a giocare tranquillamente e, dopo vari “bababa” o “brrrbrrr” formò una parola di senso compiuto, inconsapevole di aver fatto il dono più grande al padre.  
La sua prima parola.  
«Che cosa ha detto?» domandò sbattendo più volte le palpebre e balbettando allo stesso tempo.  
Gold si sentì vulnerabile, indietreggiò e guardando il figlio con espressione sbalordita chiese ilenziosamente di ripeterlo.  
Belle sorrise, i suoi occhi erano così limpidi che sembravano due stelle luminose risplendere in una notte buia; si avvicinò al marito e gli cinse la vita.  
Lui aspettava.  
 «Ha detto…»  
«Pa…pà» farfugliò nuovamente il piccolo e tralasciando il suo giochino, alzò lo sguardo verso l’interessato e lo ripeté una terza volta.  
E stavolta le parole furono accompagnate anche dalle sue braccina che protendevano verso di lui.  
Gold rimase senza fiato, immobile e… ogni cosa che fino a quel momento pensava sparì, così come tutte le certezze e i dubbi.  
“Che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?” quella frase lo torturava; si riscosse appena, guardò la moglie e con un accenno di consenso andò a prendere il figlio per stringerlo tra le sue braccia.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
   
Spazio d’autrice:  
Buon pomeriggio a tutti =)  
Lo so, dopo una lunga – mica tanto- assenza mi ritrovate a pubblicare una nuova FF, stavolta su un fandom su cui ho già scritto, ma la cosa strana è la coppia!!  
Ebbene sì, non è la mia OTP e… non li amo particolarmente, ma molte volte mi sono ricreduta su di loro.  
Da dove nasce questa storia?  
Nasce dall’idea di fare dei piccoli regali ad una delle mie migliore amiche per il suo compleanno, nasce dalla voglia di scrivere più storie sulle sue coppie preferite, sul nascondere in un pensiero la verità: ovvero quanto le voglio bene e quanto tengo alla nostra amicizia.  
E’ una storia nata per caso, e lei sa, o meglio saprà quanto è stato difficile scriverla pur non amando la coppia, ma appena ho chiuso gli occhi e ho pensato a lei, le parole sono uscite come… Magia  
Ho voluto scrivere questa idea partendo dal finale della 6 stagione, non solo perché ho avuto l’impressione che Gold fosse cambiato, ma perché era il modo giusto per iniziare per loro come famiglia.  
Che dire? Spero che possa piacere ad ognuno di voi, soprattutto a chi ama la coppia… E’ vero, il personaggio di Gold forse è un OOC, ma non almeno spero… Volevo solo dimostrare che anche lui può essere buono.  
Sto trepidando, non vedo l’ora di sapere l’espressione della mia amica, le sue sensazioni e le emozioni quando leggerà questa piccola storia.  
Ci sarò riuscita? Sarò stata in grado di sorprenderla?  
Chissà…..  
Un bacio e alla prossima  
Claire.


End file.
